I Might Even Be a Rockstar
by Butch's-Girl
Summary: What will happen when The girls robin and her twin brother riven compete in a battle of the bands and the rowdies are judging and so are there girl and boyfriends. Want more? read on. All couples Romance/Humor/Drama (If you had a OC in the reviews you will have a character in the story) Peace off
1. We've made it

**Chapter 1: OMG WE MADE IT**  
**I Might Even Be A Rockstar!**

**Heyy I haven't updated my stories in a long time. So i decided that since I just moved to Lubbock TX and getting a new start i might as well start them over but of course I'll keep a lot of stuff from before and keep the same title. So Enjoy but not before a quick Message from my favorite puff and ruff.**

Buttercup:** Thank you. So this crazy behind Fatty(**Me:** HEY! I'm not fat i'm FLUFFY) Whatever Finally decided to update her stories and not just this one all of this crap so i guess you can expect stuff from her way faster than usually but no to fast cuz she has school from 8:30 am to 4:20 pm.(**Me:** Oh the irony) But she is so amazing she'll just write everyday and try to get as much done as possible.**

Me:** (News reporter voice)Thank you Bc, Butch how's the weather up there.(giggles)**

Butch:** Come on your an inch shorter than me and you wear heels most of the time so you're a little taller, anyway my girl here don't own us if she did the show would still be playing and I would be kissy kissy with Butterbabe.**

Buttercup:** Whatever idiot on with the story.**

All 3:** ENJOY!**

**Normal P.O.V**  
We stood side by side hands entwined nervous as ever "And the winner is…."  
Wait a second let's start from the beginning.

_Sugar Spice and Everything Nice these wer-_

Wait wait wait wait wait hold up Not the very beginning how about October 23, 2013...

Now the city of Townsville had calmed down a bit since when the girls were younger. The girls we're 21 getting ready for their 22 birthday next week. They had become best friends with Robin Snyder; a young girl who moved there when the girls were young, and Riven, Robin's twin brother both 22 the same day as the girls. (Pics on profile with other info at the top)

Let's see what the girls are up to...

"RIVEN! GIVE!IT!BACK!" Robin screamed at her brother while zooming through the air leaving behind a bright but beautiful neon orange streak .

Wait I bet you have a "what-in-the-world" face right now well it happened when the girls and twins were lets see around the mischievous age of 10 years old ….

_"Hey Robbie and River (Robin&Riven nicknames) what's up." Buttercup asked while flying over the fence that spreaded the two homes._

_"Want to come over?" asked a still very innocent and sweet little Bubbles_

_"Sure, Whatever" They replied together._

_"Don't Do that." said a creeped out Buttercup_

_"Do what?" They replied in unison once again_

_"That."_

_"What?"_

_"THAT!"_

_"WHAT!"_

_"TH-"_

_Before a somewhat pissed of Buttercup could finish her retort an angered Bubbles interrupted_

_"SHE means Talking at the same time OKAY!"_

_"Oh." replied Robin_

_"Whatever." said Riven_

_"So... now that that's settled Walk or Fly?" Buttercup asked still slightly pissed off_

_"Fly of course." Riven answered before his twin did._

So Bubbles picked up Robin and Buttercup picked up Riven and flew into their solid white house with 3 giant circular windows at the top and flew straight through the left open front door and down to the lab. They knew they weren't allowed down there but the professor was out and Blossom was at Natural Education Research & Development Society aka N.E.R.D.S. Bubbles walked calmly around, looking at all the chemicals, graduated cylinders, and test tubes that where scattered around the laboratory. Riven ran past Bubbles full speed and passed a table with a black chemical (X) the wind from him running causes a slight wind to wobble the table.

Robin ran by next doing the same exact thing as her brother. Buttercup ran by the table next and the table started wobbling so much that the chemical on it came to the very edge of it. The twins walked back up to the table to stop it from wobbling but the second they touched it the chemical X fell from the table top cloaking them with the dark liquid that soaked into their skin. The room filled from there screams because of the liquids burning like sensation. The professor came home at that very moment and heard their terror like screams and ran down to his lab to see what had happen.

He came half way down to see two of his children carrying the two children who had fainted up to their rooms.  
Once the girls set them down they knew they would be in a load of trouble

After several minutes of yelling, the twins came down there stairs and it seemed like they were the as they were before. Until...

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPEN TO US?!" Riven sonic screamed by mistake not knowing of his newly developed powers.

"Well i think we know now." Buttercup replied after recovering from the boys scream. From then on the girls started to train them on how to use their powers and the twins also started to fight crime with them.

Well if you don't know now you know on with the story...

"You want it You come and get it." Riven said as he flew through the air trying to get far away from Robin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed a small blonde and bubbly girl from the living room. The twins looked at each other and then ran to the living room where Buttercup was on the couch watching The Flintstones with a bowl of popcorn.

"What the Fuck was that?!" Screamed Riven

"Ask Blondie over there."BC said pointing to bubbles jumping up and down in a circle.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!" Bubbles screamed

"What the Fuck is wrong with you." Robin shrieked

"We made it we made it, WE MADE IT!" Bubbles shrieked

A few month ago the girls and twins entered a battle of the bands after forming a band. Here'swhat happen when they played at a club a

"Now lets welcome to the stage Flame of Life ." Screamed an announcer

"Hey were gonna be singing a lot of songs tonight ok." screamed BC the lead singer.

**(Riven)  
**

**What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top.**  
(Bubbles)  
**I love the way you make me feel**  
**I love it, I love it**  
**I love the way you make me feel**  
**I love it, I love it**  
(Riven)  
**Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour**  
**Do my singing in the shower**  
**Picking petals off the flowers like**  
**Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)  
****I ain't a player (I just play her, I just play her)**  
(Blossom)  
**You give me that kind of something**  
**Want it all the time, need it everyday**  
**On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred**  
**Never get enough, I can't stay away**  
(Buttercup)  
**If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday**  
**You can get whatever you need from me**  
**Stay by your side, I'll never leave you**  
**And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper  
**(All girls)

**So don't you worry, baby, you got me  
**(Robin)

**I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)**  
**You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)**  
**And I don't care who sees it babe**  
**I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)  
**(Bubbles)

**I love the way (I love the way you make me** feel)  
I** love the way (I love it)**  
**Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)**  
**Ooh, I love the way (I love it)**  
**The way you love me  
**(Blossom)

**Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping**  
**When you put your lips on mine**  
**And honey it ain't a question (q-question)**  
**'Cause boy I know just what you like  
**(Buttercup)

**So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday**  
**Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me**  
**Stay by your side, I'll never leave you**  
**And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper  
**(All girls)

**So don't you worry, baby, you got me  
**(Robin)

**I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)**  
**You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)**  
**And I don't care who sees it babe**  
**I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)  
**(Bubbles)

**I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)**  
**I love the way (I love it)**  
**Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)**  
**Ooh, I love the way (I love it)**  
**The way I love you  
**(Riven)

**Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine**  
**I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind**  
**You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time**  
**Said your bed be feeling lonely,**  
**So you're sleeping in mine.**  
**Come here, watch a movie with me,**  
**"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,**  
**Just come and move closer to me**  
**I got some feelings for you,**  
**I'm not gonna get bored of**  
**But baby you're an adventure**  
**_[Another version:]_ So let me come and explore you  
(All girls)**

**So don't you worry, baby you got me  
(Robin)**

**I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)**  
**You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)**  
**And I don't care who sees it babe**  
**I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)  
**(Bubbles and Blossom)

**I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)**  
**I love the way (I love it)**  
**Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)**  
**Ooh, I love the way (I love it)  
**(Buttercup and robin)

**I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)**  
**I love the way (I love it)**  
**Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)**  
**Ooh, I love the way (I love it)**  
**The way I love you  
**(All girls)

**The way I love you**  
**The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way**

**I love the way you make me feel**  
**I love it, I love it**  
**I love the way you make me feel**  
**I love it**  
**The way I love you.**

They stopped not anything close to breathless and it was silent for a moment before the crowd erupted in a all out applause. They had a camera set up in the back of the club

They sent an audition video to the owners of the the rowdies the famous rockband who were holding the contest and made it.  
Blossom pov (Packing to go)  
"Ok does everyone have everything ready to go." i asked

"Yes mom." BC and River answered annoyed

"Proformance clothes?"

"Yes."

Beach clothes?"

"Yes."

"Casual clothes?'

"Yes."

"Party cloth-"

"YES BLOSSOM WE HAVE EVERYTHING."

"Toothbrushes?" i asked smirking

"That's what i thought go. NOW"  
They ran up stairs faster then the speed of light.  
They came back down and everyone was ready. Bubbles with her light blue suitcases of hair products, make up, shoes, bathing suits, accerious, and clothes. Robin with her two orange cases of clothes and stuff. Me with my perfectly neat pink suit cases with my perfectly folded clothes. Buttercup with her's but her suit cases were green with clothes sticking out of them. Riven's were teal and had nothing sticking out mostly.  
We said our goodbyes and when looking for a taxi.

" AYE YO TAXI!" screamed me sister BC in a jersey accent.

A taxi came to a halt right in front of us and luck for us it was a giant taxi the could fit ten people.

Buttercup's pov (airport)  
When we walked in the airport and saw the rest of the bands. There was a band of nerds that i think are called nerd swag. There was one with some guys with the pants below there buts called Iron Gangsters.  
"HEY YOU SO CALLED GANGSTERS IN THE BACK, GUESS WHAT! SAGGING IS ILLEGAL."  
All the guys in the building(no nerds or adults) started sagging and yelled "THEY CAN'T ARREST US ALL!"  
We looked eachother and we flew up and yell calmly "WE CAN."  
There eyes widen in fear.'Aww i love the smell of fear in the morning.'  
"B.C you crazy." Riven said laughing 'stupid mind reading powers'.

"I love you too Butternut." he said mockingly.

"Whatever,River."I said coming down from the air.

The so called 'gangsters' began to pull up there pants. I went back to chilling with the twins.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen one of you lucky bands will get to ride in a private jet with 'The ROWDIES'."

Everyone cheered but us of course we knew who the rowdies were there the rowdyruff boys but i'm not sure about there new members.  
"Also with there Girl& Boy friends THE PUNKS."

They pulled out a box with all the bands names in it. They shock up the names and pulled out a band name.  
"LADIES AND GENTELMEN THE BAND THAT WILL GET TO RIDE ON A PRIVATE JET WITH THE ROWDIES IS ..."

**Cliffy... :D How was it. Good, Bad the most amazayn thing you ever read in your life. Was it phenomeniall. Was it Extrodaharry. Was it Fabolious. Was it Brilliam**  
Buttercup:**Did riven dare you to do 1D puns for the ending.**  
ME:** Yup now do The Ending because tonight we got to got some and live while were young.**  
BC:** -_-" Please shut your trap**  
Me:** I would but i'm to Amazayn**  
BC:** THAT'S IT (Grabs duck tape and attacks her.)**  
Riven:** (Muffled screaming in the back round.) That's a wrap focks.**  
**No people were harmed in the making of this story *Maybe* ;) "Wink,Wink"**

Again I'm sorry fro not updating in for ever and a day BYE!  


**~You killed my taquitos~**


	2. So We Met Again

**Chapter 2**

**So we met again**

**Bc's POV still.**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE BAND THAT WILL GET TO RIDE ON A PRIVATE JET WITH THE ROWDIES IS THE NINJA GIRLS"

The crowd waited for the band to come on stage but the only person to come on stage was the rowdies manger Sara (Bellum). She whispered something in to the announcers ear and he look back at the shocked as she nodded.  
"Well it seems that the um ninja girls we're banned for nude images on the um internet so we will have to pull another name." Said the announcer dude I think his name is Sebastian.

"THE BAND THAT WILL GET TO RIDE WITH THE ROWDIES ON THERE OWN PERSONAL PRIVATE JET IS FLAME OF LIFE!"

"HOLY CRAP ON A CRACKER!" I screamed. I watch WAAAAYYY to much big bang theory

"Ok calm down EVERYONE REMAIN CALM!" Blossom screamed.

"Dude you're the one who's not calm."

"BECAUSE WE ARE 1) RIDING IN A PLANE WITH THE ROWDIES AND 2) IT'S A PRIVATE JET DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HEAVIER THOSE ARE THEN A PLANE, PLUS IT'S THERE OWN PERSONAL JET IN MUST BE HUGE AND HAVE VIDEO GAMES EVERYWHERE AND BE FILTHY I CAN NOT LAST IN A 10 HOUR PLANE RIDE IN FILTH!"

"ok take a-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO TAKE A CHILL PILL I'LL CHILL PILL YOU!" 'Geez someone's pmsing' Riven chuckles a bit

"PINKY STOP PMSING OVER THERE." yelled ?

"Oh God it's-" blossom started.

"It couldn't be-" she said.

"Oh, yes! It is your favorite dude in red! The one, the only, BRICK!" Brick said as he put an arm around Blossom's shoulder.

Brick had change a bit since we saw him last. He still has his red hat but it looks like he had it upgraded so now it has a black dragon on it. He's wearing a red muscle shirt that shows of his 6 pack with a black leather jacket and black jeans with red converse. About 6,5

Blossom's Pov

I threw his arm off my shoulder.

"Move it Jojo, I just want to get the plane ride over and away from you and your brothers so my sisters and I can practice for opening night performances"

"Alright, come on Powderpuffs and friends." my counterpart said as he lead us to their private jet.

We step in and guess what... I... was totally...WRONG. It was spotless… but it was still a flying death trap.

"Be right back with others." Brick said winking at me.

I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"I'M BACK YOU MAY ALL APPLADE." said Brick. I scoffed.

"Brick… I didn't believe you but it really is the Powerpuff Girls." Boomer said, walking out of the plane with two other people.

"They're here so they have to ride with us too."

"Cool."

Boomer was wearing the same thing as brick but in navy blue. He had a hat too but his was blue with a black sea serpent. Instead of a leather jacket he had a leather vest with blue buttons and blue designs on the back. He has a 6 pack too but about he's 6.4.5.

BC's Pov

"BRICK! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY HAT!" Screamed the one I hate the most.

Butch walked out of the jet and ignored us completely and went straight to talking to brick.

"Uhhem…" I cleared my throat.

Butch turned around and scanned us so to speak he looked at the twins then bubbles then blossom. But stopped as soon as he saw my shoes and slowly looked me up. Again he stopped but not in a place I'm comfortable with if you know what I mean. After a second he looked me in the eyes. I smirked.

"So we meet again Butchie-Boy."

I'm done, soooo. how was it Anyway in the beginning of the next chapter I'll describe butch and the boys will describe the girls in their own "Colorful" language. Thank Friedseeweed for Editing and stuff on this chapter she's gonna help me redo this stuff

Girls: Oh goodie -_-"

Boys:She's EEEEEVVVVIIIILLLL!  
(_I HEARD THAT_)

Girls and Boys: HOLY SHIIITAKI MUSHROOMS WHAT WAS THAT!

Me: She is always listening. Now do the disclaimer

BCXButch: "She owns nothing, nothing"


	3. Alot of Crap Goes Down

**Chapter 3**

**Descriptions, Performances, Girlfriends, Boyfriend, PEWDIEPIE and ?CoNfUsIoN?**

I smirked as my eyes meet Butch's "So we meet again Butchie-Boy."

"Butterfly."

"Don't call me that."

I heard riven snicker behind me and leaned up to my ear so only i could hear it.

"Your tattoo... you know that close to your no-no square"

"How about B-Cup" He said with an annoying grin

"Don't Say That."

"Alright Double D-Cup." He said smirking

"That's not it either." i replied with a smirk

His eyes widen and went to my chest and back to my eyes and his jaw dropped

I smirked as he started drool a bit.

I walked up to him and closed his mouth and said

"Keep you month closed honey you might catch flies."

and walked away with my sisters and twins.

**Brick's pov before his brothers came out**

DAAA-YUM

Pinky grow up nice and fine

looks about 5'3

Nice Slim little figure

Nice big Ass

Large jugs i think a DD34

Long slim porcilan legs

Perfect Dancers body

She's wearing a tight pale pink tank top that has blood-red stitching with white booty shorts with pale pink converse with white socks.

Her hair was pulled up into a high pony tall that was curly(PS She has soft pink highlights) so it stopped at her wide hips, with her bangs covering her right eye with a cherry blossom barrette. Her watermelon pink eyes now have a simmer of gold in them.

Yummy Yum Yum I wish i could dump that slut i have to call a girlfriend but i can't because of the record deal. Muthafucking record company.

**Boomer's Pov  
**  
Bubbles looks SEXY

She's about 5'2

Slim figure

Masive Ass

Long slim legs

Nice boobs that i think are D34

Preppy Cheerleaders body

She's wear tight a baby blue tank top with Navy blue stitching with white booty shorts with baby blue converse with socks

Her hair wasn't in her signature pigtail nope it was in a high curly pony tail with baby blue highlights in it. Her Bangs covering her right eye. Her sapphire blue eyes now have a simmer of silver in them.

Butch's POV

Buttercup looks Hot, No Sexy, No Bootylicious

5'6

Curvy figure

Magnificently huge Juicy ass

Really long slim legs

Huge Boobs that i know are bigger then DD's SO lets say 36F **(Not Fake look totally natural they don't look like you have watermelons on you chest irl)**

Athletes body **(toned but still curvy)**

She was wearing an EXTREMELY tight Lime green tank top with Forest Green stitching that was cut a little or ripped in the front showing some cleavage , with Black booty shorts with lime green suspenders with a black stripe in the middle. with black converse with greens laces and lime green socks

Her hair had grow down to her mid back and was in a high curly ponytail with light green highlights. Her bangs had what looked like green flames at the bottom which were neon green they were to the right covering her eye. Her eye's had Black simmers in them.

**Brick's Pov**

"If you puffs and that guyand girl who look like eachother wou-." I started to say pointing to them

"That guys name is Riven." Buttercup and that other girl who looks like the boy corrected me

"Her/My name is Robin and there/we're Twins." They said again

"Whatever, Just come on we have a performance before we leave."

"Cool,I don't fucking give two shits." Buttercup replied

"Bitch." Butch muttered under his breath

"Bitch is the name of a female dog, dogs bark, bark grows on trees, trees are apart of nature, nature is beautiful, So thanks for the fucking compliment." Buttercup said as they walked off with the crowed of people wait for us to perform.

"Let's go Rowdies." i said to my band

"ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR SOME AWESOME SONGS!"

"!"

"OK!"

**[Girl in Grup]**  
**I'm in the club high off purp with some shades on**  
**Tatted up, mini skirt with my J's on**

**[Boomer x2]**  
**J's on my feet**  
**J's on my feet**  
**J's on my feet**  
**So get like me**

**[GiG]**  
**I be in the club standing on the couch**  
**In them Wolf Greys like it's my house**  
**Drinking out the bottle, I got no respect**  
**Looking like a model, who**  
**just got a check**  
**I back it up, cause I don't give a fuck**  
**If you're a lame, that's a shame you can't hang with us**  
**I'm MC Hammer fly, you can't touch**  
**J's so fly I should work at Flight Club**

**Put on my J's and dance the whole night away**  
**I'm naughty by nature like I'm hip-hop hooray**  
**With my hands in the sky, I wave 'em from side to side**  
**My feet on the floor, I'm 'bout to turn up now**

**I'm in the club high off purp with some shades on**  
**Tatted up, mini skirt with my J's on**

**[Verse 2: Brick]**  
**I be rockin' J's or**  
**I be rockin' Taylors**  
**I got lots of flavors, my kick game is major**  
**More kicks than the players, call me up I'm scorin'**  
**Hit it like a free throw, tongue out like I'm Jordan**  
**Smiley, Miley, come swing the thing right by me**  
**Gotta a joint if you wanna get stoned, got choppers if they wanna try me**  
**Pro athlete I'm not no wannabe**  
**Waitress asked how many bottles? I said_ 23_**

**[GIG]**  
**Put on my J's and dance the whole night away**  
**I'm naughty by nature like I'm hip-hop hooray**  
**With my hands in the sky, I wave 'em from side to side**  
**My feet on the floor, I'm 'bout to turn up now**

**I'm in the club high off purp with some shades on**  
**Tatted up, mini skirt with my J's on**

**[Butch]**

**I stay showin' out, my kick game is a beast**  
**I got thirty pair of J's that ain't never been released**  
**Flu game twelve, Space Jam 11**  
**On the hype beast sick, they gon' need a paramedic**  
**Turn up, turn up, turn up, I got trippy, I stay live**  
**All this purple in my cup, match them grape 5's**  
**I'm so high, I got three bitches that go bi**  
**I'm so fly, I'm gettin' head like a blow dryer**

**[Gig]**

**Put on my J's and dance the whole night away**  
**I'm naughty by nature like I'm hip-hop hooray**  
**With my hands in the sky, I wave 'em from side to side**  
**My feet on the floor, I'm 'bout to turn up no**

**I'm in the club high off purp with some shades on**  
**Tatted up, mini skirt with my J's on**

"They alright for boys." all eyes turned to the source of the sound, of course it was none other than, Buttercup utonium

"What was that." Butch answer 'Always trying to start a fight'

"I said 'YOUR ALRIGHT FOR BOYS'."

"You think you better than us."

" Oh I know I'm better than you."

"Then show the people."

"Alright."

**Buttercup Pov**

We walked on the stage and told them the plan

we lined up on stage so we were

**-Riven-Robin**

**-Blossy-Me**

**-Bubbs**

The beat started to the music.

We started to spread first riven to his left the robin to the right blossom and i just stepped up and when it was time for her verse bubble put her hands in between me and blossom and pushed us. We flew up did a loop-de-loop the landed down in between the twins who were behind bubbles.

**{Bubbles}**

**I get it cracking like a bad back.**  
**Bitch talkin she the queen, when she looking like a lab rat**  
**I'm Angelina, you Jennifer**  
**Come on bitch, you see where Brad at**  
**Ice my wrists and I piss on bitches**  
**You can suck my diznik if you take this jizzes**  
**You don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses**  
**Yeah they know what this is, givin this the business**  
**Cause I pull up and I'm stuntin' but I ain't a stuntman**  
**Yes I'm rockin' Jordans but I ain't a jumpman**  
**Bitches play the back cause they know I'm the front man**  
**Put me on the dollar cause I'm who they trust in**  
**Ayo SB, what's the fucks good?**  
**We ship platinum, them bitches are shipping wood**  
**Them nappy headed hoes but my kitchen good**  
**I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish**  
**A bitch wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooould**  
**You a stupid hoe, you a, you a _stupid hoe_ [x3]**  
**You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe**  
**You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (stupid, stupid)**  
**You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)**  
**You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)**  
**You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)**

**I back flipped over her and started to do my verse.**

**{Buttercup}**

**Look bubbles go back to your habitat**  
**MJ gone and I ain't having that**  
**How you gon' be the stunt double to the nigga monkey**  
**Top of that I'm in the Phantom looking hella chonky**

**Ice my wrists and I piss on bitches**  
**You can suck my diznik if you take this jizzes**  
**You don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses **I sang as i smacked my ass. I heard Riven while looking at butch, hmm wonder what he said**.**  
**Yeah they know what this is, givin this the business**

**Cause I pull up in that Porsche but it ain't De Rossi**  
**Pretty bitches only can get in my posse**  
**Yes, My name is Roman, last name is Zolanski**  
**But no relation to Roman Polanski**  
**Hey yo, baby bop, fuck you and your EP**  
**Who's gassin' this hoe? BP?**  
**Hmm thinks, 1, 2, 3, to the Nicki Minaj blink**  
**Cause these hoes so busted**  
**Hoes is so crusty, these bitches is my sons**  
**And I don't want custody**  
**Hoes so busted**  
**Hoes is so crusty, these bitches is my sons**  
**And I don't want custody**

**You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe [x3]**  
**You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe**  
**You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (stupid, stupid)**  
**You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)**  
**You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)**  
**You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)**

**{Blossom}**

**If you cute then the crew can roll**  
**If you sexy eat my cooca raw**  
**Put ya cape on, you a super hoe**  
**2012, I'm at the superbowl**

**Stupid hoes is my enemy**  
**Stupid hoes is so whack**  
**Stupid hoe shoulda befriended me**  
**Then she coulda probably came back**

**Stupid hoes is my enemy**  
**Stupid hoes is so whack**  
**Stupid hoe shoulda befriended me**  
**Then she coulda probably came back**

**{Robin}**

**You're a stupid hoe**  
**You're a stupid hoe**  
**You're a stuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupid hooooe**

**And I ain't hit that note,**  
**But, fuck you stupid hoe**  
**Yeah, fuck you stupid hoe**  
**I said fuck a stupid hoe,**  
**Yeah, fuck a stupid hoe**  
**I said fuck a stupid hoe,**  
**Yeah, fuck a stupid hoe**  
**I said fuck a stupid hoe**  
**Yeah, fuck a stupid hoe**

**{Buttercup}**

**I am the one and only BC...**

**we ended up in the same order ax be for but third time we where like in a pyramid form**

**-bubs**

** blossy-Me**

**Riven-Robin**

The boys were speechless, well most of them at least.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" Boomer screamed

"yeah, yeah now can we get going." I said with a bored face

"follow us."was all they said

We walked back to the private jet only to find are second worst enemies the punks.

"Puffs, meet are Girlfriend and Boyfriends."

No one said a word for a few minutes. But someone had to go and interrupt the silence.

"Well i can't take silence and we have to go." said butch

"Alright just give me a quiet place to chill." I replied

"Why."

"Non of yo beeswax."

"She want's to watch pew-die-pie." blossom answered for me

"His names not 'pew-die-pie', it's **P**EWDIEPIE!" I corrected

"I LOVE PEWDIEPIE!, CAN I PWEASE WATCH WITH YOU PWWEASSE" Boomer screamed once again with puppy dog eyes the size of grapefruits. Jeez if I didn't know any better I would think he was crack.

"Whatever."

"Epicness."

"Bubs, River, Robbie come on." I said walking away with my Neon Green laptop with a Black Dragon Design of the front and my bag.

"We're not coming with you." I heard two unfiamlliar voices reply  
I turned to see another set of twins who look almost the same as the twins they eye color is just one shade darker.  
"I wasn't talking to you." i said pointing."I was talking to them." I said again pointing to riven and robin

"Well you said are names."

"No I said there nicknames."

"Which happens to be are names."

"Before things get crazy. Puffs these two are River and Robbie, are cousins." Brick stated

"Whatever ,I'm going to watch PEWDIEPIE!"

With that I started walked away with boom bubs riv and rob.

**Hi! How was it? I was sick for awhile and i had concerts and exams sorry i could update Ps the song titles are in italics in both songs so look for it.  
****Buttercup: W/E**  
**Blossom: Anything you can do I can do better I can do anything better than you**  
**Brick:No you can't**  
**Blossom: Yes it can**  
**Brick:No You can't**  
**Me: STFU**  
**Butch: Chicken Nugget Biscuit Nugget in a biscuit Nugget Biscuit Nugget in a biscuit**  
**Buttercup:DIP IT ALL IN MASHED POTATOES**  
**Me:Dip it all in Mashed Potatoes Then**  
**ME&Greens: Dip the mashed potato covered chicken nugget biscuit in the Bar-B-Q Sauce Umm**  
**Reds:Shut up with that fucking annoying song**  
**US: NEVER**  
**Bubbles: Look at little boom boom sleeping so soundly**  
**All but Boomer: WAKE UP BOOM BOOM WHAT IF THERE'S A MONSTER**  
**Boomer:IT DIDN'T DO IT MOMMY**  
**Me: Well we just got Random Hey You looking at your computer screen right now do you want me to update really fast? REVIEW THIS CRAP! BYE!  
~You killed my taquitoes~  
~I KILLED YOUR PANCAKES~**


End file.
